1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a flying disk type toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,059 is an example of imparting rotary acceleration to flying disk toys in which a crank, through gears and an inertia mass, imparts an orbiting speed to a disk. U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,731 discloses a gyroscopic type toy in which a disk, having concave/convex surfaces, is rotationally accelerated by twirling a wand on which the disk is balanced. An amusement type toy is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,191 which features a pan-shaped paddle having a spiral raceway formed on convex/concave surfaces for developing skill in maintaining a ball on the raceway.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by providing a spiral groove or raceway in one flat surface of a disk toy for receiving one end of a crank by which rotational acceleration is imparted to the disk to be airborne.